Accept Me
by Dimiourgia
Summary: A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friends, And A Stolen Dog.
1. Letter Number One

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

_To: Reader (is it alright if I call you that? you never told me your name so I chose to go with 'Reader'... you know, because you're reading this)  
Letter #1_

_I love my dad.  
I really do, honestly. You might get the impression that I hate him for... well, hating _me_, but he's my Old Man. No one can hate their Old Man._

_I used to think that, anyway. Now I'm not so sure... in fact, I think I'm trying to convince _myself_ more than anyone else that I _don't_ hate him. That I appriciate having him around._

_You might be wondering why, and I'll just be honest with you here. He hates my guts._  
_I wish he didn't, I wish he could just _accept_ me, that he was _proud _of me._

_I wish he didn't blame me for everything, that he didn't think I was such a burden, that I didn't bring shame to the family, that he didn't favorite my brother over me...  
I wish that he doesn't think I wasn't meant to be born, that it was just supposed to be Armin and I should have never tagged along.  
Us being twins isn't my fault, but Dad blames me for that too. If you hadn't gotten that already._

_Above everything, I think I just wish he didn't blame me for... the accident. I'll get to that later. It doesn't feel right to tell you about that now, whoever 'you' are. I hope you don't mind, Reader. Secrets are kind of my thing, ya know?_  
_On the topic of secrets, Armin jokes that I watch too much Pretty Little Liars, but that show's addicting. Unfortunetly I'm only on season 2, and it's rather sad that I'm addicted. I'm honestly just jealous of everyones houses and I only watch the show so I can compare Spencer's house to my own._  
_I wish I was rich._  
_Someday I'll win the lottery, I swear._

_That someday will have to be once I'm old enough to actually buy the tickets._

_-Alexander (Alexy!)_

* * *

A/N:  
Believe me, I had the entire plot figured out for my other fanfic, but then the most terrible thing happened. I got lazy and after a few weeks, I entirly forgot.  
Also, I can't think of a warrior name for Hollykit for later on in the story...

On a different note! Here's a new thing to read!  
Now, It'd be a lie if I said that I didn't play this little game called My Candy Love where I prance around trying to get virtual boys to date my little virtual character, but I'm going to say it anyway.  
I don't play this little game where I prance around dating virtual boys who I do not wish were real. Is that clear? I do not.  
But I'm going to write a fanfic for this game anyway, although I know nothing about it due to me never playing it. Ever.


	2. One: I Don't Like Mornings

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter One

_Four Weeks Earlier.  
04/01/13 _(April 1st, 2013)  
_  
_"Get out of the bathroom!"  
"No!"  
"You've been in there for half and hour, what are you doing!?"  
"Getting ready!"  
"Hurry up!"  
I hear the shower running, but I know for fact that it does _not _take thirty minutes to have a shower.

The bathroom door opens up and my brothers head pokes out, his black hair is soaking wet and his blue eyes don't have their usual friendly shine. I take a step back from the door. For anyone who know's Armin, unfriendly eyes are a bad sign.  
"No." Is his reply, and I have no other choice but to use the bathroom downstairs.  
I hate this house. Oh, how I hate it.

I walk down the stairs with my toothbrush in my mouth, my hair uncombed(not that I really care comb it anyway) and my hoodie nowhere in sight.  
It's a shame, I loved that hoodie. I bought it on my trip to Kelowna a few years ago and I swear it's the most amazing piece of clothing I own.  
That's really saying something, my closet and dressers are pretty full.

"Hi Dad." I say as I walk past him. He's sitting on the sofa with a can of Coca Cola in his hand, five other cans scatter the carpet, and seven soda stains are beside them.  
Dad just looks at me and shakes his head slowly, as if in disapproval, then goes back to staring at the wall while occasionally taking sips of the Coca Cola. He doesn't say a word.  
I don't like to admit that this is him on his good days, but it is. Silent and boring. The silence hurts more than him yelling on his bad days.

I enter the bathroom and grab the tube of toothpaste out from under the sink. Then I begin to brush my teeth with my right hand while trying with my left hand to fix my bedhead.  
Only now that I have a mirror to I realize that my hair looks even worse than it usually does. The roots are showing too, so now I have blue _and _black hair. Thank God it's not too noticeable. Still, if I could I'd wear a hat. Unfortunately, I have recently learned that hats are out of fashion and therefore I forbid myself to wear one.  
However, as I make my way back upstairs I see a green hat that belongs to no one other than me, and I fail to resist the urge to put it on my head.  
Whoops.  
Armin may disagree to me wearing it, but he's never had a good sense of style and he simply doesn't understand that _I_, Alexy, can look truly awesome in green hats.

"_Alexander!_"  
Speaking of Armin...  
I turn to the direction of our bedroom(yes, _our_ bedroom. it's a two bedroom house and both of us refused to sleep in the living room.) and walk inside.  
The only good thing about our room is that it has its own bathroom, the bad thing is that Armin thinks it's his.  
"I'm done." Armin announces, "Bathroom's all your's. I even was considerate and turned on the fan."  
I scowl at him, "Thanks." Despite my words I make no move towards the bathroom, instead I grab my lime green backpack off my bed and go back downstairs.  
Armin follows me, but he's walking really lazily. He also has a jumbo bag of Skittles in his hands now and he's eating them like there's no tomorrow.  
I'd like someone explain to be just _how_ exactly he's not fat.

* * *

There it is; The place where you either rise to the top, or just slowly sink until you're at ultimate low. If you're lucky, you'll go unnoticed.  
Whatever you do, you're at high school. Nothing really changes that.  
"Are you planning on standing there all day? Or are you going to go to class?" Armin asks, prodding me with his elbow.  
I have to tilt my head up a bit to actually look at him in the eyes, this has annoyed me probably ever since day one. Despite us being twins, we fail to be the same height. I hate being a few inches shorter, _I'm_ the oldest, _I_should be taller!  
"Well?" Armin asks again, raising an eyebrow, "Earth to Alex?"  
I don't say anything although I could just easily say '_Let's go_', I have a hard time choosing my words. I'm weird like that, but atleast I never say the wrong thing. Usually.

"Look, it's okay to be afraid to be going to a new school, but we're already here Alex, so let's just go inside and get this over wi-"  
"I'm not scared!" I snap, completely breaking my own rule of thinking before talking, "Why would you think that?"  
Armin looks surprised by my outburst for a second, but then shrugs it off, "It was just a guess."  
I narrow my eyes, "Yeah well... you guessed wrong." I mutter, then storm inside the school.

My first thought of the school: These people are rich.  
Not only are all the students who are in the hallway wearing nice, fancy school uniforms, but they also have this certain aura of absolute grace and look like they know it.  
I know that this little town is wealthy, but I didn't expect everyone to _look_ wealthy!  
The school itself is nice, too. I don't pay attention to as as much as to the people, but by the decorations and the flooring and the walls and how clean everything is, I can tell this is a _nice_ school.  
Hopefully me and Armin don't mess it up.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Nice hair!" Someone calls from behind me, I turn around to see a curly blonde haired girl waving at me. Two girls beside her are laughing.  
I'm about to say something back when the blonde continues, "But you might not want to be flaunting the fact that you're gay!"  
It takes me about five seconds to realize that was an insult, when I do, I just turn away with my lunch tray and sit at the table in the very back of the lunch room. It just so happens to be empty.  
Normally I'd sit with Armin, but I don't know where he is... probably lost somewhere.  
I admit that this isn't my ideal first day at a new school, but at least it's better than all the other days at my old school.

No one knows me, that's good. Well, not _good_, but better than everyone knowing me and hating me.

I've barely began chewing my first bite of my slice of pizza when someone sits down across from me. I look up from my food to see not _someone_, but _someone's_. I'm not sure if someone's is a word or not for how I'm using it, but if it isn't already, it is now.  
A girl with braided orange hair and blue eyes is smiling brightly at me and another girl with dark red hair and green eyes is also smiling, not as brightly as the first girl though.  
"Hi!" The orange haired girl says, waving her hand, "I'm Iris!"  
I nod, trying to finish chewing the pizza.  
"And I'm Winter." The redhead adds, taking my water bottle from my lunch tray and taking a sip, "We're part of the schools welcoming committee."  
Iris claps her hands, "Welcome to Sweet Amoris!" She notices my stolen water bottle in Winter's hands and snatches it from her, "You can't just take that!"  
Winter looks at her with a blank face, "He wasn't drinking it."  
"It was _his_."  
"But he obviously didn't want it."  
Iris looks at me, "Did you?" She asks, the look on her face tells me she wants me to say yes.  
I shake my head. I wasn't thirsty.  
Iris frowns and Winter takes the bottle back, "See? What a nice boy this kid is! So, you have a name?"  
I'm about to introduce myself when Iris pulls out a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it and reads my name aloud, "He's Alexander Reid... Ooh! You have the same Science and P.E. class as us!"  
I smile, "You can just call me Alexy-"  
Winter cuts my sentance short, "Alexy, eh? ...Catchy. I like it." She says, giving the name an approving nod.  
Iris gives me a thumbs up, I assume hand gestures play a big role for her, "Alexy it is, then!"

I was wrong when I guessed that the two would sit with me all through lunch, because five minutes later they get up and ask me if I know where Armin is.  
I say I don't, Winter looks frustrated, Iris looks disappointed, and then they leave without saying goodbye.  
Unless Iris's wave counted, but she didn't _say_ anything.

So here I am listening to the blonde haired girl from earlier make little jokes about me, the new kid, while I silently eat the rest of my pizza.  
Maybe Armin had the right idea when he went off to wherever he is.

* * *

In short, I didn't finish my lunch in the cafeteria. I went to the stairwell and ate it there, occasionally moving out of the way so someone can get past.  
The principal, Mrs. Shermansky, walks past me and it takes her a few seconds to remember that she was looking for me.  
She backtracks her steps and looks at me, "Alexander?"  
I'm thinking about correcting her, but I don't want the principal calling me by my nickname.  
I nod, "Yeah?"  
"Your uniform is in the office, your brother already picked up his and it's been hassle trying to find you. Please keep in mind that in the future, you're expected to be on time when needed." Mrs. Shermansky tells me, a stern look on her face.  
I blink, "You've seen Armin?"  
The principal looks at me, "He was in the office twenty minutes ago. My point was that I expect you to be able to handle simple responsibilities, not ignore them."  
I have my lunch in my hands and halfway past her when I reply, "I know, I know. No more being late." To be honest, no one told me that I was supposed to pick up my uniform, I thought it'd be delivered to my house or something.  
Mrs. Shermansky looks like she's going to say more, but I leave before she has the chance.  
She looks like a chatterbox.


	3. Two: He Won't Be My Friend

_A/N: Alright, readers.  
I'm not blind, I can see that people are reading this fanfiction, and not to be pushy or anything... but I'd like it if some of you reviewed and not just... viewed.  
Know what I mean?  
Feedback, people! How am I suppose to improve if none of you tell me what I'm doing wrong? If I'm doing absolutely nothing wrong(which I strongly doubt) then tell me what I'm doing right.  
Please?  
Now, with that said, you can read this chapter.  
However, I'm sure that 99.9% of you guys don't even read the authors note, so whatever!_

* * *

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

Accept Me_._

Chapter Two  
_  
04/01/13 _(April 1st, 2013)  
_  
_I've never actually ran my fastest before.  
Well, I mean, there was a couple times at the mall when there was a sale going on... but I meant that I've never ran my fastest in a _school_. Or anywhere outside the mall, really.  
It's really cool.  
I feel like I'm superman or something, I wonder if this is how flying feels. Obviously I'm _not _flying, I'm just running, but I can still wonder.

It was all going great until I fell.  
...Tripped, actually.  
Tripping and falling are two completely different things.

Now on the floor, I'm thankful that Armin made me play that Wii game with him that made us put our hands out infront of us whenever our characters fell.  
I think my brain made itself remember to do that now because it thought that if it didn't Armin would wack the controller at me for not 'following the game rules'.  
Thanks, Armin.  
Or maybe it was just my human instict to not let me face get smashed against the floor. They're both equally possible, but I'm thinking it's the second one.

I look up and see a red haired, grey eyed, scowling faced boy who I don't think will ever be one of my future friends. Not a chance.  
His hair is pulled back into a horribly messy ponytail like thing, and I have a huge urge to tell him that it doesn't look so great. However, I'm not stupid enough to.  
"Welcome to Sweet Amoris." He says, his tone is a lot less cheerful than how Iris and Winter had said it.  
I get to my feet and hold out a hand, "I'm Alex." After a split second decision, neither he or Mrs. Shermansky will use the name 'Alexy'. To them, I'll just be Alex or whatever else they want to call me.  
The red haired boy, just as expected, doesn't shake my hand and instead makes a remark that I probably learned my manners from the little geek Kentin.  
I don't know who Kentin is, but I figure I'll appear smarter if I don't say anything about it.

"So what's your name?" I ask, pretending to ignore the Kentin comment while in my head I'm secretly trying to remember any faces that this guy would consider looking like a geek.  
I can't think of anyone.  
"What's it to you?" He growls, narrowing his eyes that remind me of thunderclouds. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I saw lightning in them. Or a house burning down, I think I'd be expecting that.

I shrug, something Armin does a lot when he doesn't have any smart remarks. In his words, '_it's the signal to the brain that you need something to say_". So far it's worked for me.  
"Just trying to make chitchat."  
Actually I'm hoping that if I talk, he won't punch my face.  
What'sItToYou(my name for the guy until I know his actual one) looks annoyed and walks away.  
I catch him saying something about me making chitchat with someone else, but there's no one else in the hallway to talk to.  
Bummer.

I continue with my way to the front office and finally make it there five minutes later. I know that it really isn't a long time, but I have class to go to.  
The front desk lady looks up at me, "Can I help you?" She has a fake/forced smile, makeup skin, really long eyelashes, and her hair looks like it's plastic.  
I stare at her blankly until she gives me the stinkeye, I rip my eyes away and say what I came here for,  
"I'm here for my uniform... it's here, right?" I ask, slightly afraid that Armin might have taken it. I poke my head through the office window thingy and look around, "Where is it?"  
The lady pushes me back, "I have to ask you not to do that again." She says, sounding rather irrated that I invaded her personal space.  
I smile, "Gotcha. So, um, it's here?" I'm beginning to feel repitive.  
The desk lady gets up from her chair and goes into one of the back rooms, she comes out a few seconds later with my uniform.  
"Nice." I lie, looking at the dark blue v-neck pullover, grey tye, and dark grey dress pants. It looked way better on all the other guys, but staring at it now I don't think I can pull this thing off, it's horrible!  
Where are the bright colours? The orange? Green? Purple? It looks so boring with just blue and black! They're so plain, too. Not even the least bit bright.  
Sweet Amoris apparently isn't very creative.  
The office lady must have noticed the look on my face because she asks me if I like it or not.  
I say that it's fine and after that I walk towards the boys bathroom to change.  
I hate this school. I hate these uniforms.

* * *

"C'mon, you look great!" Armin says, he's not even looking at me and is focused on his stupid video game. I feel as if he doesn't even know I'm there because the next second he's yelling at the stupid thing saying it's cheating.  
I don't know how a computer can cheat, but Armin apparently does. Next thing you know they're going to be driving cars, too. Crazy.  
"You're not even paying attention!" I complain, disgusted by this stupid outfit. I took it off once during the day but my history teacher gave me detention for not wearing the proper school clothing. They even took my headphones away!  
I have another set, but _come on_, taking my headphones? I don't even have a music thingy to go with them! Plus, they were expensive and I doubt I'm ever getting them back.  
"Can we just go home? The bugs out here are getting in my hair." Armin says, his eyes are focused completely on the screen.  
Forgetting about my headphones, I frown at my brother, "That's the wind, Armin."  
"Whats the difference? Wind, bugs, they're both part of nature. Both just as annoying, both getting into peoples hair, both making people hate going outside, both-"  
"Armin, shut up."  
He pauses his game and shoots a glare at me, "Well, aren't you just bright and cheerful today! What happened, got shoved into the garbage?"  
I raise an eyebrow, "No."  
"Someone stepped on your lunch?"  
"No."  
"Your headphones are gone, someone steal 'em?"  
"A teacher took them."  
"Is that why you're Mister Grumpy Face?"  
I pause, then nod. It's upsetting, losing them.  
Armin rolls his eyes, "You're so weird, you have a whole shelf full of them." He mutters as he turns his video game back on, in less than a second he's totally focused on nothing but that stupid screen.

It's easy for me to tell which house on the block is mine, not only does it stand out, it's probably the oldest freaking place in all of Sweet Amoris.  
Dad hasn't even made the least bit of effort to make it look new again. Not cleaning it is bad enough, I can handle the filthy windows and dirt covered porch, but with the addition of the front lawn being overgrown and full of dead plants, I wouldn't be surprised if a social worker came marching over here and say it's unsuitable home for me and Armin.  
Infact, I'm looking forward to that day.

"We're home!" I call as I step into the house, the door makes a creaking sound that I've never noticed until now. Instead of creeping me out, I remind myself to remember that the hinges among many other things in this house need to be replaced.  
My Dad's voice sounds from th living room, "Armin, Alexander, come here!"  
Hi Dad, yes we had a good first day at school, thanks for asking.  
I drop my backpack beside Armin's and we head to the living room, just as expected there's a few more cans laying on the ground than when I left in the morning. The good thing is neither of them seem to be any sort of beer, but Coca Cola is certainly going to rot the mans teeth.

"What do you want?" Armin asks, I still don't think he's really paying attention. Once he gets into his games, my brother is lost in a virtual world that has no escape, any rescue missions to save him are all doomed to fail.  
My Dad leans forward in his chair, "What the hell are you two wearing?" He asks, his eyes narrowed as he studies us.  
I guess I'm not the only one who dissaproves of this outfit, but I hate to agree on the same things as him, so I now change my mind and I love these hidious clothing items! They're terrific! Yay. Woohoo for ugly outfits.  
"I think we look nice." I say, glancing at my shirt and pants, "Professional, kind of."  
Dad snorts, "Is the school making you wear them?" At first I thought the question was directed at me, but then I see that he's looking at Armin so I keep my mouth shut.  
I _do_ take the game out of his hand, though. When he looks at me and is about to demand it back, I nod towards Dad.  
He blinks, "Oh."  
"What, first Alexander doesn't listen to a word I tell him, and now you too Armin? Listen to me when I'm talking! Is that too much to ask?"  
Armin shifts his weight uncomfortably, "Uh, right, what was the question?"  
Dad gets up from the chair, by the way he's positioned I have a bad feeling that he's going to hit him, but I relax a little when he just repeats the question.  
Armin sighs, "Obviously, do you think we have the money to just go out and buy complete outfits? And why the hell would we get _matching_ ones? Mom sucked all the fun out of that years ago."  
The mention of our mom sends Dad into a total rage. His face goes red and his blue eyes go cold as ice. The feeling that he's going to hit Armin was more of a prediction, because seconds later my Dads hand strikes across my brothers face and leaves a bright red mark behind. After that he leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.

Immediatly after he's gone Armin gives me a startled look, Dad's never hit him before so I understand why he's surprised.  
If it had been me I would have just gone to my room because I know the drill, Armin-who's on the verge of tears when someone does so much as to yell at him- apparently knows the drill, too.  
With quick steps, he runs upstairs. I follow him with no hesitation.

Another wonderful day in the Reid household. No one can go ten minutes without someone getting hurt.

* * *

_Proofreading this, I've realized that this chapter isn't that long, and has nothing interesting in it other than Armin getting hit in the face.  
The next one will be better..._


	4. Three: I Meet Violette, She Seems Nice

_A/N: No reviews? ... Okay_

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter Three  
_  
04/02/13 _(April 2nd, 2013)  
_  
_Me and Armin walk side by side on our way to school, he's completely silent so I take it that he's still upset about what happened last night. He's not even playing his DSi, so that speaks for itself.  
"The weather's nice." I say, looking up at the bright blue sky. The air smells faintly of salt and a bit weird, but I guess it's just odd for me because I lived in the city for so long. Also, Sweet Amouris is like, ten minutes away from the ocean.

Armin looks up too, but knowing him he probably thinks the weather is too cold or too warm, he worry of getting a sunburn, or think of how he prefers graphics and pixels over real life.  
The guy's crazy.  
"It's OK." He finally says, fixing his eyes back to whats infront of him, "I should have brought a jacket."  
It _is_ a bit cold, but there's no need for an entire jacket. Honestly I just think Armins body isn't used to wind. Heck, his brain is probably wondering what kind of sorcery is making the air move.  
"I have an extra hoodie in my bag." I offer, letting my backpack slide off my shoulder, "Want it?"  
Armin raises an eyebrow, "You brought two?"  
I nod, "Just incase the one I'm wearing gets taken." The one I'm wearing is dark blue so it matches the school colours, and the one in my bag is grey, also matching. Hopefully the school staff doesn't see a reason to take them away.  
Words cannot describe how long it took me and how frustrated I got while searching for my dark blues and greys in my closet.  
An entire hour an a half, wasted on clothes.  
...Okay, thats a lie. Nothing is ever wasted when it comes to clothing.

Armin takes my spare hoodie and puts it on. I feel kind of weird because we're practically wearing the same clothes, just in different colours. Wow. I'm having a moment where the realization that I have a twin kicks in, even though I've known it for sixteen years. It's weird because I've gone to extreme lengths such as bleaching and dying my hair and wearing contacts so I _don't_ look like my brother, and here we are walking along wearing the same clothes.  
"Goblin spook you?" Armin asks, looking at me curiously.  
I look back at him, "What?"  
"Nevermind."  
Why would there be a goblin?

* * *

"I'm guessing you're Mr. Reid, am I right?" My calculus teacher says as I take my first step into the classroom. I look up from the floor and see her staring at me, she looks pretty old for a teacher and I'm guessing she's close to retirement. Atleast all those wrinkles are worth _something_.  
I nod, "Yeah." Yesterday I introduced myself to four classes and four teachers, I guess I'll be doing it again today.  
Just as I'm about to give my well thought out 'I'm the new kid, please ignore me' speech, the teacher, who I _think_ goes by Ms. Davery, tells me to take a seat beside Violette, a purple haired girl who doesn't even look like she's paying attention.  
"Did you get a tour of the school?" Ms. Davery asks before I have the chance to move. I shake my head.  
"Then I'm sure Violette doesn't mind showing you around."  
Violette looks up from her desk at the second mention of her name, her gray eyes focus on me breifly before she gives a small smile and then goes back to doodling in the textbook.

I sit in the seat beside her and try to see what she's drawing, but she catches me and covers the page, "I didn't say you could look." She mutters under her breath, her voice is so quiet I'm not sure if I even heard her right.  
I shrug and lean back in my chair, "Fine."  
Ms. Davery shoots a stern look in my direction, "Am I bothering you?"  
Shaking my head, I answer no and try to stay as focused as possible for the entire class. It would have been a lot easier if I actually understood what the heck she was explaining to us.

My next class, biology, could have gone better. Violette, sticking to Ms. Davery's words showed me were the room was and ended up being late for her own class.  
She said she didn't care, but I know that when girls uses the word 'fine' in a certain tone, it has a completely different meaning from when guys use the word. It's like they have a secret code they don't tell us about and expect us to know what they mean.  
They, along with Armin, are completely crazy.

Once my class is over I see Violette rushing towards me and she offers show me where the cafeteria is, I tell her I already found it yesterday, so she suggests showing me the school garden instead.  
I accept although I'd really rather go to the cafeteria and have lunch. But flowers are cool too.

"So, do you like flowers?" I ask, aiming to start a conversation. Violette looks like the type of person who would enjoy the bright colors and green leaves, but she shakes her head, "Not really."  
I frown, "Then why are we going to where there's a bunch of them?"  
Violette fumbles with her fingers, "I forgot my artbook there in the morning, I want to make sure no one took it."  
I nearly laugh, "No one's going to steal pages of doodles."  
The purple haired girl lets her hands fall to her sides, "They're not _doodles_, and you'd be surprised."  
Now I'm pretty interested, why would she think someone would steal a bunch of silly little drawing pages? I wouldn't.  
Unless I could sell them, then I would.

Before I can say anything, I see a girl accompanied by two other girls giggling as they rush through the courtyard, I don't think I would have clued in if I hadn't seen the brunette stuffing something in her bookbag.  
"Oh." I huff, trying to get a better look at them, "Are they-" I don't finish because I recognize the blonde one, she's the girl who called out at me during lunch yesterday.  
"You were talking about them?" I ask, nodding towards the trio.  
Violette nods and immediatly goes into a full on run to the garden. I'm not sure why I follow behind her, but I do. Within seconds we're by a small greenhouse-like thing and a green haired boy is staring at us with a confused expression.

"Gardening club is after school, Violette." He says, sounding unsure of the words that left his mouth.  
Violette nods, "I know, Jade. Have you seen my book around here? I think I-"  
"I gave it to Amber to give back to you. She just left."  
Violette's face goes white as a ghost, "You _what_?"  
The green haired Jade frowns, "Was I not supposed to?" He asks as he rises to his feet, completely forgetting the flowers.  
Violette nods, "I would have appriciated it if you hadn't." She says, then turns away quickly and rushes back to the courtyard.  
Jade gives me a puzzled look and I shrug at him before following my new purple haired companion.

Once I catch up to her, I notice that she really does care about that art book of hers. Honestly I feel a bit bad about not taking her worry seriously before.  
"Cheer up!" I say, using my hands to pull the corners of her mouth into a smile, "Just ask for it back!" If this doesn't work then I guess I'll have to buy her a dress.  
Girls love free clothes, I know that much.  
Violette pushes my arms away, "No one _asks _Amber for anything."  
I raise an eyebrow, "So we're dealing with a Queen Bee then, eh? No problem!" I put an arm around her shoulders and grin, "Alexy will fix this!"  
Once again Violette pushes me away. She gives me such a look that I feel like I just stabbed a lamb or any other adorable animal.  
"Sorry." I quickly say.  
Violette sighs, "We'll just have to wait."  
"Wait?" I repeat, "Wait for what?"  
"Until she tries to sell it. I'll have to buy it back from her."  
Woah. I'm not sure if I'm hearing her correctly.  
"You'll actually _buy_ back something that _you_ already own?"  
Violette nods, "It's either that or-" She quickly closes her mouth, "Forget it. It's a bad idea."  
My curiousity has been raised, "What is?"  
"Nothing."  
"Exactly! Nothing is a bad idea. Tell me! " I'm not sure whether that made any sense or not, but I think it did.  
Violette gives me an uneasy look, "I can ask Nathaniel to get it back, but he's her brother and he usually takes her side on things." She explains, staring down at the floor.  
I have no idea who this Nathaniel guy is, but if he listens to Amber over anyone else, then I doubt he's of any help.  
"Do you have any other idea's?" I ask, hoping the answer is yes.  
Violette makes a face, "Yes, one more."  
"Then please do share."  
"We can ask Winter, she's even better than Peggy at getting what she wants." The purple haired girl says, her voice sounds more confident know so I trust that she knows what she's talking about.  
I remember Winter from yesterday though, and I didn't see her as the type of person Violette explained.  
"It's worth a shot."


	5. Four: Whoops

_A/N: Thank you to that one new reviewer _

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter Four

_04/02/13 (April 2nd, 2013)_

"Alexy?" Violette asks.  
"What?" I reply.  
"Where are you going?"  
"The cafeteria."  
"Alexy?"  
"Yes?"  
"The cafeteria isn't in the gym."  
I stop walking and turn around so I'm facing her, this is the first time that I notice that she's actually _very _short. She's like a little purple haired artistic elf!  
Isn't that adorable?  
The answer is yes. It is.  
"I knew that." I say and begin walking back across the courtyard, "I just wanted to see the gym. I have P.E. next.  
Violette nods and looks around absently, "Alexy?"  
I sigh and look at her again, "_What_?"  
Her grey eyes flicker back and forth as she scans the area, "You don't have to help me get the book back." She finally says after a few moments of silence, "I'm sure your brother is probably looking for you, anyway."

I blink, I've never onced mentioned Armin to Violette, how would she know about him? Maybe they have a class together or... I pause again. When was the last time I saw Armin today? This morning before class. Oh God I hope he still has the hoodie.  
What if someone stole it from him? Knowing Armin he'd probably try to use a defense spell to fend the theif off. What if they took his money, too? He has no hoodie and no money and he's probably freezing and he's completely broke! What kind of brother am I, just figuring this out now?  
Aren't twins supposed to have telepathic apilities with eachother or something?

Without giving an explaination to Violette, I take off running towards the school and literally run right into the door that's being flung open.  
Stumbling back and checking to see if my nose is bleeding, I hear a few people in the courtyard laugh and Violettes footsteps rushing towards me.

"Oh, hey." A familiar voice says and I look up to see none other than my brother. Maybe we really do have twin-telephathy. He sensed my worry and came to get me!  
How nice is he?  
"You okay?" Armin asks, sounding completely and utterly unconcerned.  
Not very nice, apparently.  
Once I'm postive that there's no blood streaming down my face, I nod. Then something catches my eye, "Where did you get that?" I demand, reffering to the iPhone that's in his hands, the Angry Birds song is playing from it.  
Dad would _never _give him the money to buy one of those and Armin doesn't even have a job! He must have stolen it.  
Armin looks at the phone in surprise, "This? Oh! Charlotte let me use the calculator on it for math, I forgot to give it back."  
"Charlotte." I repeat, wondering who this 'Charlotte' is and if she's one of my brothers new best friends. If she knows anything about him then she wouldn't have allowed him to use any electronics.  
Armin raises an eyebrow as Violette comes up beside me, after a few short moments of silence recognization plays across his face and he points at her, "Hey! You're the girl Charlotte was telling me about!"  
There's this _Charlotte _again...  
Violette flinches at the name. Amin takes no notice, "She told me-"  
"Did she have a book with her?" Violette blurts out then immediatly covers her mouth with her hands and whispers an apology for interrupting.  
Armin shrugs, "She had crumpled up pages, if that's what you mean."  
Now the colour has drained from Violettes face again and I begin wondering if that's healthy for her, surely it can't be.  
My brother raises an eyebrow at me then glances down at my little purple haired elf, "Is she okay?"  
I nod, "Perfectly fine. I think."  
Armin shrugs, "'Kay." He says simply before taking a few steps away from us. Violette quickly reaches out and grabs his arm, stopping him from getting past her, "Where did you see Charlotte last?"  
"She was going into the girls washroom." Armin replys, shaking off Violettes hand and this time managing to get away.  
Violette doesn't say another word as she rushes into the school. Once again, I follow her.  
I feel a bit better knowing that Armin still has his hoodie.

* * *

Violette is crying in the girls washroom and I want to go in and see what happened, but I don't think the others in the school would approve of that, so I wait outside on the floor leaning against the wall.  
I saw Amber leave the washroom earlier with sketchbook in hand, but Violette was already crying then so I figured that damage had been done and it was no use trying to get it back.  
"Are you okay?" I call.  
"No!"  
"Can you tell me what happened?"  
"No!"  
_No_, that's as far as I get before Violette shuts up and doesn't tell me anything else. _No,_ what in the world am I supposed to do with a _No_?  
Nothing. Because nothing starts with no.

The bell signaling lunch is over rings and I hear no improvment with Violette, so as soon as the hallways are clear I stand up and enter the washroom.  
Besides, it's just P.E. that I'm missing.  
I have to admit that it (the washroom) is a lot cleaner than the one I use. It even smells nicer.  
Violette is standing over the sink with a bunch of soaking wet papers in her hands. Whatever was on them before now look like colourful blobs mixed with non-colourful blobs, but judging by Violettes face they were once definitely more than what I see. (All I see is mushy piles of paper and colours running down the drain)

"What do you want me to do?" Take her on a cheap shopping spree? I don't have much money on me right now but I can go home and get some.  
I could tell Mrs. Shermansky Amber ruined Violette's artwork, but I don't want to be known as Mr. Tattle. Besides, I'm not in grade two.  
Beating Amber up comes to mind, but I've seen people do that to women already and frankly I refuse to hit a girl.  
"I don't know." Is Violette's reply, "Nothing."

Here we go again with the nothing. There has to be another word we can all use instead of it. Like... for example, zippo.  
We, as wonderful human life forms on Earth, should say zippo instead of nothing. It sounds more interesting and not at all dull.

"Zippo." I say, narrowing my eyes. How am I supposed to do zippo when Violette's crying right infront of me? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?  
An idea pops into my head and I literally gasp at my being of geniousness, "Want to go see a movie?"  
We could see a sad chick flick of someone standing out in the rain that makes me cry if it makes her feel better, I honestly don't care.  
Seeing this girl sad is so heartbreaking I feel worse than when I break my headphones.

Violette stops crying and looks at me in suprise, "What? No!"  
"Oh." Well then. For some reason I feel as if I've been rejected.  
Now Violette looks horrified at her previous comment, "I mean, I just met you and-" She looks so guilty and her face is going red. She immediatly stops talking when I start laughing.  
"What's so funny?!"

"I didn't mean it as a date, Violette. I meant that we could watch a talking dog movie or something so you'd cheer up!" I explain as I flash a smile. No offense to her, but she's not exactly my type.  
Her face is still red but she manages a small smile in return, "That's nice of you, Alexy."  
I nod, I'm not Mr. Tattle! I'm Mr. Nice! I must say, I'm quite proud of myself.  
"Soo, whaddaya say?"  
Violette nods, and then frowns again. I make a face at her.  
"What _now_?"  
"We can't skip school."  
"No one will care."  
"Mrs. Shermansky will call our parents."  
"My dad won't mind."  
"_Mine _will."  
"I'll take full responsibility and admit to them that I'm a terrible influence on you." I vow, holding out my pinkie finger for a pinkie promise.  
I really am beginning to feel as if I'm in grade two.

Violette's face lights up again and she fulfills her half of the promise, "What movie do you want to see?"  
"I was supposed to be asking you that."  
"My cousin said that Iron Man Three was good."  
I raise an eyebrow, honestly I'm not a huge fan of all these super heroes and whatnot, Armin constantly nags on me just because I don't know the difference between DC and Marvel, they're the same thing!  
He also hates the fact that I support poor old Aqua Man. For a comic book maniac, Armin doesn't understand that he's truly an awesome hero!  
And how can I watch the third Iron Man movie if I haven't even watched the first or second? How am I supposed to know what's going on? I'll be that one annoying kid who talks constantly throughout the movie, always asking questions on the plot, and falls asleep on and off!  
"Iron Man sounds good."

* * *

The whole time Violette seemed to be more interested in the main actor man than the actual movie, but I'm not angry at her for that because secretly I'm a small fan myself.  
And I'm not angry at her for her spilling the popcorn whenever something blew up. And I'm not angry because she spilled her soda all over my pants.  
I'm not mad at her at all.  
I'm mad because we're sitting in the principals office with the makeup-faced lady glaring down at us while I wait for my dad and Violette waits for her parents.  
A teacher from the school had seen us leaving and decided she would tell Mrs. Shermansky, who then followed us all the way to the threatre and dragged us all the way back after she watched a few minutes of the film herself.

I've succeeded in taking Violette's mind off the ruined sketchbook, and now she's worrying about what her parents will do.  
Words cannot express how I feel.


	6. Five: Meet My Dad

_A/N: Quick update!  
I wasn't sure when I should have posted this chapter, but I was feeling so proud of myself for writing it so quickly that I just wanted to share it._

_I have idea's for the April 5th, 6th, and 7th chapters(Friday, Saturday and Sunday) but first I have to get Alexy past April 3rd and 4th :(  
I hate waiting.  
I also have to choose how I'm going to get Alexy to start sending the letters to the person... Bah._

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter Five

_04/03/13 (April 3rd, 2013)_

I feel terrible.  
I can't go to school today.  
Violette will hate me.  
Her parents hate me too.  
I'm a terrible influence.  
I'm... what am I thinking?

Armin is giving me a horrified look from across the table and I realize that my once perfectly round and fluffy pancakes are now victims of the murderous knife thats clutched in my hand.  
My brothers food falls out of his mouth,  
"_What _did you do?!" He screams, staring at the mangled contents on my plate, "It took me forever to make those!"  
That was true. Armin got up surprisingly early this morning and slaved over the stove making breakfast. I ruined the food he really did work so hard to cook.  
"Sorry. I'm jus-"  
"_Sorry_?" Armin repeats, sounding offended, "You're probably not even going to eat that now! There are starving kids in Africa and here you are destroying the food you should be grateful to have!"  
I don't understand why he's freaking out. I mean, I know that food is one of his favorite things in the world, but they're just pancakes.  
And how dare he play the starving kids in Africa card! That's like, the worst card to play!  
"Armin, you're comple-"  
"What would Mom say if she saw you doing that? I bet you wouldn't have killed the pancakes if _she _had worked so hard on breakfast." Armin snaps, his blue eyes almost as cold as Dad's.

I stare at him, completely dumbfounded by his choice of bringing our mother into our conversation.  
Why would he do that? Doesn't he have any respect for...  
And then it hits me. I can't believe I forgot.  
"Mom's birthday..." I whisper, my gaze dropping back to my plate. If getting Violette into huge trouble wasn't bad enough, then forgetting my own mother's birthday certainly is.  
Armin stabs his knife into the table, "You forgot!" He accuses, I hate the way he sounds more hurt than angry, "What kind of son are you?!"  
As I say my next words, I think I'm a terrible one, "What does it matter? I can't exactly buy her a present or wish her a good day!"  
Armin looks as if he's been shot right through the chest and I immediatly try to rephrase what I said, but before I can think of anything he's already yelling at me.

"How can you be so inconsiderate? You're acting like this is nothing! She's-"  
"Dead."  
Both me and Armin turn in our seats to look at the one person we really don't want to see at the moment.  
My Dad is leaning against the wall with an unopened can of Coca-Cola in his hands, two days out of the entire year is he ever like this: Sad and vulnerable.  
"I thought you were asleep..." Armin mumbles, his focus leaving me and going back to his food, "Sorry we woke you."  
Dad waves his words off, which is a surprise to me because whenever I apologize for anything all I get is a scowl and the silent treatment.  
"Don't be sorry, today isn't a day to feel like that." He says quietly, tapping the top of the Coca-Cola can with his fingers, "I should be the one apologizing."

Now I'm angry with him, how does he have the nerve to do this? I know full well that tomorrow he's going to be back to normal, he'll have his back turned to me and Armin and he'll waste away staring at the stupid wall!  
"Why don't go back to sleeping on the couch?" I snap, "You say you're sorry for treating us like absolute nothing every year, and then the day after you act as if you never said a word! You don't care that Mom is dead, you never visited her grave when me and Armin did, and the reason we moved to this town was so you could get away! Stop acting like the dad you clearly aren't and never will be!"

Armin chucks a ripped piece of pancake at me and it hits my head. I know he's telling me to shut up, but I'm already angry so I don't see the point.  
However, as I open my mouth to speak, Dad throws the can of Coca-Cola at me and it hits my shoulder.  
I guess the two of them have decided that it's _Hit Alex With Food and Drinks!_ day. The can falls to the floor with a loud clinking noise and I stare at it as it rolls away.  
My shoulder really hurts.  
When I look up, I see my dad's ice cold eyes and ugly face right in front of me, "What makes you think you can speak to me like that?" He demands, "I let you live under this roof and buy you food to eat! You are to treat me with respect!" He's shouting now but I get up from my chair and push him aside.  
"I'm going to school." I announce as I snatch my backpack from the counter. Before I leave the kitchen I turn to Armin, "Are you coming?"  
He longingly looks at his plate of pancakes, then at Dad, and then at me. Quickly he gets up and follows me out the door.  
I can only imagine what my dad is doing right now.

* * *

"You're both here early, did you get enough sleep?" Mrs. Shermansky asks as me and Armin walk through the hallways of the school.  
Armin yawns, "Plenty."  
The principal lowers an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"  
I yawn as well, "Certain."  
"I think you forgot something before you left home." Mrs. Shermansky hints, both me and Armin now look at the old lady with confusion.  
"What'd we leave?" Armin mutters, scratching his head.  
Shermansky lets out a sigh, "Neither of you are aware that you're not wearing the school uniform?"  
I look down at my clothes and I realize she's right. I'm wearing a grey t-shirt with black sweatpants, Armin is basically wearing the same thing.  
My brother drops the f-bomb and Shermansky glares at him, "Detention for both of you. During lunch I expect you Reid's to go home and change!" With that, the old lady storms away into the teachers lounge.

"This is why early morning arguments are bad." Armin says mid-yawn, "They make me forget my clothes _and _my DSi!"  
His comment almost makes me laugh, but the fact that I showed up to school in my pajama's is so embarrassing that I probably couldn't even manage a chuckle.

* * *

_A/N(again): Yes. Alexy and Armin's mother is dead. How she died? I think you'll all find it rather sad, so I'll tell you later._

_Thank you for reading!_


	7. Six: I'm a Doorknob

_A/N: _I'm sorry for not updating.  
Lots of things have been going on and I lately I haven't been in the mood to write, but I've been feeling better these past few days

By the way, I just realized that for chapter one it said February 1st, not April. ...Why didn't anyone tell me? D:  
It's fixed now, but still. I'm relying on you guys to be the annoying people who correct me when I mess up, but I still love you all anyway!

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friend, And A Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter Six

_04/03/13 (April 3rd, 2013)_

I'm a doorknob.  
Don't laugh, because It's true. My P.E. teacher said so, and to be fair, I have to agree with him.  
...Taking twenty minutes to do two laps around the school and getting hit in the face with a volleyball doesn't do much for anyone, trust me.  
My day, after rushing home to put on my uniform, running back five minutes late for class, and literally doing multiple face-plants while falling down the stairs, kind of went like this.  
I guess you could say that it wasn't the least bit fun.

"And Little Boy Blue finally decides to show up!" My P.E. teacher laughs, but there's no humor in his words or voice. It's just a plain, blank, empty laugh that makes me feel horrible about myself for being late. I'm not a criminal, I don't deserve that!  
It's not _my _fault.

"Sorry." Is my amazing defense.

My P.E. coach(Mr. Phillips) shakes his head, "Pay attention, class. This is Reid. He's the no-show from Monday because he had more important things to do, isn't that right, Blue Boy?" He says, glaring at me.  
I fumble with my fingers, "Well actually my name is Alex-"  
Mr. Phillips cuts me off before I can even finish, "I have a lot of names and faces to remember and four classes to teach every day. You, mister corrector, are merely one out of however many students I teach. The only name _anyone _in this class needs to remember is mine." He says, looking around at the cluster of kids, "Is that right?"  
Everyone mumbles an agreement.  
Mr. Phillips nods, "Good. Now, two laps around the school! If you take your own sweet time, make it three!"

Before the words leave his mouth the class is already out the gym doors and running past the courtyard. That leaves me. Little Boy Blue standing in the center of the gym wondering why everyone left so quickly.  
Mr. Phillips raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing? _Move_!"  
He doesn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

While running/jogging/wondering if I'll buckle over and die, I have the time to reflect on how things are going for me. I soon realize that that was a very, _very_ bad move.  
If my life continues like how it's been so far(example: how my day as been), I have no doubts that I'll be a homeless man begging for spare change so I can feed my unhealthy addiciton of some sort. I'll be a drug dealer or an addict. Or, hey, why not both?  
My ancestors would be so proud.  
And I don't mean to brag, but I could easily spend my years as a master theif. I'm not going to lie when I say that me and Armin are hated by multiple convenience store owners.  
Mostly it was just Armin stealing the skittles. But I could easily rob a bank, couldn't I? I mean, how hard could it be?  
Strap a bomb to my chest and I'm all set! Ha!  
Okay, that's not funny.

But really, it's kind of sad that my Plan B: Life of Crime, is more thought out than my Plan A: Try To Be Successfull And Not A Screw-Up.  
I don't even know what college I'm going to. I don't have any options or considerations or applications or offers.  
Oh my god, I don't even know what _job_ I want. How can I go to college to learn about what I'm going to be if I haven't decided? And after that, where I'm going to live? I have absolutely nothing planned.  
I'm sixteen years old and I have no future. What have I been doing with myself all these years? Heck, I have a hard enough time doing the _laundry_ by myself, I can't live on my own!  
Next year I'll be in grade twelve, then graduated, then moved out and starving and wearing smelly clothes, and...  
Oh my god, I _am_ going to be living on the streets begging for money so I can feed whatever addiction I've developed!

Next thing I know I'm having a mini panic-attack. Or a nervous breakdown. I don't know. I can't even do the laundry right, what the hell do I know about anything?

Next, next thing I know, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately whip around to see who it is.  
Green eyes. Red hair. A dull, nearly bored expression. Oh. It's just Winter.

"Are you okay?" She asks, despite what her face looks like, her voice sounds like she almost cares. Almost.  
"You look like you just saw someone die then turn into a ghost."  
Did I? How crazy did people driving by in their cars think I am at the moment? Was it weird to see a blue haired guy who was supposed to be running for P.E. looked scared out of mind?  
I'm actually having a hard time breathing. I need one of those air bag thingies.  
I begin rambling.  
Before you go thinking that it's odd for me, Alexy, the boy who adores green hats and would do anything to walk into a mall and spend countless amounts of money on stuff I don't even need, to go rambling and venting my emotions and fears to someone like Winter, you're wrong. I do that. Not usually, I admit. But I do.

"I can't do the laundry and I can't do dishes, I suck at folding clothes and whenever I try to they just end up looking wrinkled and ugly! God forbid if I ever try and clean a toilet and-"  
Winter smacks me right across the face.  
I shut up.  
Her green eyes stare at me.  
"Alexy, stop it." She say's flatly, her hand ready to hit my face again if she feels the need to.  
I try to look back at her evenly but the stinging in my face gets to me, "What was that for?" I whine, rubbing the bright red spot on my cheek, "That really hurt! You had absolutely no right to do tha-"  
She did it again.  
I barely even knew her and already she had decided that she didn't like me.  
Great. I'm going to be homeless _and_ have a crazy redhead chasing me, waiting to beat me up.  
I had almost forgotten about that. I drop my gaze and stare at the ground, feeling the panic build up inside of me again.  
I'm going to be a nobody. How bad is that? I have nothing going for me and I've allowed myself to be hit in the face two times today.

"Alexy, stop breathing like that." Winter orders.  
I glance up at her, "Like what?" I choke out.  
"Like _that_. For gods, sake, Alex, you sound like a malamute stranded in a desert!"  
...Was she saying I was a dog?

Winter leads me over to the bench at the bus stop and we sit down.  
"Now," The redhead says, "What happened?"  
What happened?  
"I was reflecting on my life." I answer, "I can't fold towels. I'm going to be a severe drug addict."  
I can tell that Winter is giving me a funny look, "You do drugs?"  
I stare at her in surprise, "What? No! But I _will_. I don't have a job, I can't pay for college, I can't fold clothing and I can't cook and then suddenly I'm a grimy homeless man who _does _do drugs!"  
Winter stares back at me. I don't know if she's just lost for words, or thinks I'm crazy.  
"I could also be a bank robber." I add, as if that helps.

"How did you come up with all of that?"  
"I was reflecting on my life." I say again.  
Winter raises an eyebrow, "But none of that has happened."  
"Yet."  
"You can't reflect on something that hasn't even happened, Alexy."  
"Yet."  
"You really are just as out of your mind as I remember you, huh? The bright blue hair kind of gives it away." Winter chuckles, patting me on the head.  
I'm beginning to think that she really does consider me a dog.  
Hm.

"What do you mean, _remember_? I met you on Monday." I ask suspiciously. Has she been stalking me?  
Winter grins, "You're so stupid."  
...And then it hits me. Not in the sense that Winter slapped me across the face again, but like I had forgotten something and then all of a sudden the memory had resurfaced.  
Brown hair, shorter, less freckles, still the same attitude.  
"Wendy."  
"Give me pigtails and a blue dress and I'll cook you up a burger." Wendy says, a scowl on her face.  
How didn't I realize earlier? Winter. Wendy.  
Wendy Winter. The girl who literally picked me up and dumped me in a garbage can because I made fun of her shirt in fourth grade.  
That was not a proud day for me.

"So that was new." Wendy says, her green eyes studying me.  
I feel rather uncomfortable with her looking at me like that, "...What was?"  
"That." Wendy says, like whatever 'that' was was somehow really obvious, "You mumbling about towels and dishes and robbing banks. When that'd happen?"  
Panic attacks? Awhile, actually. My dad was forced to send me to a therapist about it but we never finished the sessions because he was too cheap to pay. I have no clue why I go into '_Oh my god, oh my god, I really need to panic about stuff_' mode. It doesn't happen often.

"I don't know. Don't _you_ get nervous?"  
Wendy nods, "Of course I do. But unlike somebody on this bench, I don't begin sweating and mumbling and looking like I'm in the need of diaper."  
"I wasn't that bad." I complain, annoyed that she's making this a bigger deal than it is. What's wrong with worrying? Fear is good. Fear is what kept the cavemen alive.  
If it weren't for fear, I wouldn't be here today.  
Shrugging(and obviously not sharing my thoughts), Wendy gets up off the bench, "Whatever you say, Mister I Can't Fold Towels. It was pretty bad. Now come on, we wasted enough time and Mr. Phillips won't be very happy."  
Oh. Right. P.E.

* * *

"Doorknobs, both of you!" The tall man shouts, staring down me and Wendy like we were killers.

I'm not a killer! I'm slow! Slowness and murder are two completely different things!  
Don't yell at me.

"Alex got lost." Wendy says, once again like it should have been obvious, "He took a wrong turn and I went looking for him."  
Mr. Phillips narrows his eyes at me, "You got lost." He says, not believing it.  
I nod, "I'm a dimwit."  
Way to set standards for yourself, Alexy, way to go!  
Scoffing, Mr. Phillips turns away from us and for a brief second I think that me and Wendy won't have to do one hundred push-ups.  
Key word in that sentence: Brief.

"An absolute doorknob. Winter, go and change. Reid, I'd like to talk to you." Mr. Phillips snaps.  
Uh oh.  
Wendy walks off towards the girls' change room, taking her own sweet time and leaving me with the big tall guy.  
He's gonna beat me up. He's gonna break all the teacher rules and beat the living daylights out of me. I'm a doorknob.  
That last part has nothing to with getting beat up by a P.E. teacher, but in my own mind it was relevant.

"Reid, you've been here... how long? Two and a half days?" Mr. Phillips starts.  
I nod.  
"And you got lost."  
I nod again.  
"And you were late for class."  
Another nod...  
"And you-"  
"_Heads_!" Someone shouts from the other side of the gym, cutting Mr. Phillips' sentance short. I look just in time to see a white volleyball flying right towards me.  
Oh, great.

It collides with my face, I stumble back, and as my butt hits the floor I wonder why there was a flying volleyball that had set my poor face as it's target.  
"Watch where you're throwing that thing!" I shout, quickly getting to my feet. It takes a lot to anger me, but getting it square in the nose is definitely a quick way to get me mad.

And then I see who was behind the pain in my nose.  
The redhead. WhatsItToYou.  
By the look on _his_ face, I think it was the wrong move to yell at him.


	8. Seven: Memories and Normal

_A/N: _I want to do a Halloween chapter...  
but it's still April in the story.  
Halloween is going to be a few months late... or a year.

_Happy Halloween of 2013! ... in 2014_

Also, I know it's so far been one day in the story takes two chapters, but this time it takes three.  
April 4th will take two chapters, though.  
And 5th, 6th, and 7th.  
And all the others, maybe.

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friends, And A Stolen Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter Seven

_04/03/13 (April 3rd, 2013)_

"Well, that ice pack didn't help." Armin says as we walk in the now broken silence that I had preferred. Of course the ice pack didn't help. I'm still holding it up against my face, Captian Obvious.  
When people punch you_ two _-not one- times, bruises don't exactly just go away with the help of a few icecubes in a cheap sandwich bag.

"Thanks for pointing that out." I mutter, giving up of the cold plastic and take it away from my now freezing cheek. Armin stiffles a laugh.  
"What now?" I growl, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. He's annoying sometimes, but he's family. I have to tolerate him.  
My brother cracks a smile, "You just look funny, that's all."  
I sneer at him, "Ha. I'm hilarious."

"Hey mister grump, some _good_ things happened today, too." Armin says, trying to brighten the mood.  
I frown at him, "Like what?"  
"...Like, Wendy's here, that's a good thing! We didn't even notice she was her, and turns out she was here the whole time, how about that? You have a long lost childhood friend going to the same school is you, how great is that?"  
Oh yeah, Wendy. Winter. Wendy Winter. Redhead who used to be a brunette. Girl who threw an apple at me when I took her chocolate donut.  
I feel stupid for not figuring it out earlier.  
I'm also pretty sure getting beat up overules her appearance.  
"Wendy, yeah. Great."

Armin shrugs, "Mope around if you want, _I'm_ really close to leveling up in Skyrim. You're poor attitude means nothing to me."  
I roll my eyes, "No one cares."  
"_I_ care!"  
"The entertainer doesn't make any money if he's the only one who's having fun." I say, holding my finger up in the air.  
Armin gives me a blank look, "...Alex, that makes absolutely no sense."  
I don't look at him when I answer, "That's because your stupid."  
"Hey!" Armin complains, "I'm the smartest in my math class!"  
He takes modified math.

* * *

I used to think very highly of myself at one point. I used to be like, "_Hey, screw you, people! I'm Alexy!_" I was like... a god or something, in my own mind. Supreme Ruler of All Things Awesome.

Now I realize that no one else thought that.  
When did I come to that realization, one may ask? When I looked through my old yearbooks and saw that no one signed them. Not one.  
Not even a teacher.  
I was a complete loner. Like, even Dorky Dorothy Bedleport was more popular than me.  
_Dorothy_.

"Ha! I remember this!" Armin laughs, smiling down at one of the pages in his own yearbook, "Austin was a complete idiot, huh?"  
When me and my brother walked through the front door, we saw that our dad had dragged out a few packed boxes and was beginning to _un_pack them. Finally. I have no idea where my gumball machine is and I can't find the left shoe for my black sneakers.

Anyway, my dad was on the, and I quote, _"Armin and Alexander's Boring School Stuff"_ box when he left the living room to go to the washroom.  
Boring school stuff, huh?  
...He's right. A little mean, but right. At least he's doing something other than sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Alex, look at this!" Armin says, poking my arm, "I bet Micheal and Peggy would get along great, don't you? They'd totally date if they ever met."  
I blink. I'm guessing he means Micheal Birdwin, the news paper editor from our old school, but I don't know who the heck Peggy is.  
I smile, "Oh yeah, absolutely!" Apparently I do now.  
Armin chuckles to himself and goes back to reading, "I wonder if I still have his number..."

I look back to the pages infront of me. Familiar faces were on every single on, reappearing with every picture, smiling and laughing and having fun. There was Holly, Max, Andrew, Kate...  
Alexander Reid was only on three of them. My happy, full of memories expression turns into one of those frowny faces. Not literally, I don't think my mouth can go that way, but I probably could make my face twist like that if I _wanted_ to...  
However, I don't.

Armin laughs, mentions something about Jason, and all I can remember about him was that he shoved by me in the hallway once and called me Ivan instead of Alex.  
I don't even _look_ like an Ivan. Even back when I had black hair, I probably looked more like a George or Frank more than I looked like some kid named Ivan.

Admittingly a little bid sad now, I stuff my old yearbook back into the Box of Boring and move on to look at other worthless junk. It's probably full of Armin's soccer trophey's or other sprot related stuff from way back when he actually left the house.  
Guess who was wrong?  
Me!  
What I stumble across is something that I thought my dad had gotten rid of years ago. He doesn't look like the kind of man that would hold on to this kind of stuff, so my guess was justified. What kind of careless man would keep something that had meaning?

It's his wedding photo. Standing beside the dark haired smiling man in the suit(aka my dad) is a wavy haired brunette lady, grinning at the camera like that day was the best one in her life. She wasn't even wearing a proper wedding dress and it doesn't look like she put on makeup, but I still think she looked beautiful.  
Is it weird to call your mom that?  
Written in small writing on the back of the photo is what I recognize as my grandmother's from my dads side of the family's writing,  
_Mr. Daniel and Mrs. Gennavieve Reid, wedding day! Finally, the kid got a wife. Genna, make sure he doesn't do something stupid._  
_P.S. I'm expecting grandkids within the next year or two._  
I smile, I remember my grandma as being pretty funny... before she died, anyway. Nice lady.

Armin glances over at me and raises an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like looking at that stuff." He says, pointing to the photo.  
I shrug, "Didn't know this was the box." What I meant to do next was put the picture back where I got it, but instead I reach in and take something else out.  
It's another photo, but this time one of me and Armin. We look pretty identical here, at age four or so, but I think between the two of us I was the only one who'd put a bright orange bucket on my head, wear a green Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtle t-shirt with blue shorts, and have on mismatched boots while stomping through a mud puddle. Ah, the joys of mud and childhood.  
Armin is sitting off to the side of the photo, holding a tiny grey cat in his arms and smiling like a goof. If I remember correctly, that was Betsy, Aunt Jodie's kitten that was later killed by a raccoon.  
Stupid wildlife.

I reach in to the box again and pull out a binder. What's inside? I'll never know.  
My dad walks back in to the living room and stares at me and Armin.  
Is he mad?  
He doesn't look mad.  
If he _is_ mad, I think I'll go back to the school and see if Violette is still there, then spend the rest of the day with her.  
Maybe we can finish watching Iron Man Three.

"What are you two doing?" Dad asks.  
Armin flips to another page in the yearbook, "What do you think? We're helping you unpack."  
Dad snorts, "I don't need help."  
Still not looking up, Armin shrugs, "Then we're looking for Alexy's gumball machine."  
Aha, so I'm not the only one who misses that thing!  
I feel happy now.

Dad glances at me and lowers his eyebrows, "I knew I should have forced you to join those karate classes." he mutters, rolling his eyes, "What happened this time?"  
I blink.  
"He got beat up because he yelled at Castiel." Armin answers for me, closing the yearbook and putting it back in the box.  
Ooh, they were talking about my _face_. Huh. That makes sense. It's also weird to think that WhatsItToYou has an actual name.  
I turn to look at my brother, "How do _you_ know?"  
And he could have at least made it sound like I put up _some_ of a fight. I didn't get 'beat up', I was simply... punched. A few times... repeatedly.  
"Charlotte was laughing about it, she said that Amber saw the whole thing."  
"Amber?" I echo, my shoulders sagging. I'm being laughed at by a group of a bunch of girls. Fun. Karate classes, here I come.

My dad gives me such a look I can literally feel the amount of disappointment running through him. I kinda feel bad about it, and then...  
"Again? That's pathetic, Alexander." He snaps, probably remembering that he gave up on whatever hopes he had for me awhile ago, "Are you serious? If this continues, I'm not switching you to another school, Alex, we just went through this a month ago! Amoris is your last shot to actually be _normal_, so don't screw it up."

I'm guessing that what he thinks the reason behind the bruise of my face is different than the actual one, but I don't think I'm up to wasting my breath correcting him.  
I nod. Normal, right. A word with no exact defintiton.

After that lovely conversation, me and Armin exit the living room and go upstairs.

... I feel sad again.


	9. Eight: Behold! The Evil Werewolf King!

_A/N: _The last chapter was a filler, yes.  
That doesn't give you readers any right to not review.  
Hmph. And I _know_ that people have been reading. I know.

A Story About A Boy Who Just Want's To Be Accepted, His Best Friends, And A Stolen Dog.

* * *

Accept Me_._

Chapter Eight

_04/04/13 (April 4th, 2013)_

"Hey how's it- oh my god, you look terrible!" Wendy exclaims when she catches up to me as I walk -formerly alone- to school. Armin left about an hour before me for something concerning the robotics club he wants to join, so I have to deal with the redhead on my own.  
Not that that's _bad_. But this is the girl who has a history of throwing tuna sandwiches at me.

I frown, "Is it really that noticeable?"  
Wendy nods, "What'd you do, whack yourself repeatedly with a frying pan?" she asks, her green eyes wide, "Your whole cheek is swollen, Alex... and purplish."  
"Yeah, I'm aware."  
I had to pry myself away from the mirror this morning because I couldn't stop staring. I'd been _hoping_, however, that it was just the lighting in my room.  
Apparently not.

Wendy puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a sympathetic stare, "I can ask Capucine for some cover-up if you don't want your ugly to outshine Amber's."  
I glance at her, "My ugly?" I repeat. Way to go self esteem.  
"Well you're obviously not handsome at the moment, now are you?" Wendy challenges, raising an eyebrow.  
She's right.  
"No." I say, defeated. Definitely not handsome. I'm like the Beast... minus all the fur and fangs and stuff.  
"So do you want some concealer?" Wendy asks, looking impatient.  
"I don't wear makeup."  
Freckleface smirks and shakes her head, "Says the boy with blue hair, pink contacts, and neon clothing."

I glance down at my orange jacket, bright smiley face tye, and even brighter sneakers. In my opinion, my outfit looks great. Much better than the old school uniform, anyway -which may have lacked many things, but the colour was the most absent.  
Now it's orange, yellow, and purple! It's like... a colour party for my clothes!

"Are you jealous?" I ask, nudging her arm, "I have to admit, this new style makes me look _way_ better than you, Wendy Darling."  
Expecting the girl to laugh at the Peter Pan joke, I was obviously surprised when I received no reaction to my comment.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see her staring at me like I have two heads.  
Hello, self consciousness.

"What?" I ask, finding myself pouting.  
Wendy blinks and shrugs, "Nothing. It's just... you've changed a lot since elementary school."  
Oh. Is that it? I was expecting something along the lines of... I don't know, something different. Like, maybe I had a huge bug on my head, or a giant spider was trying to eat my ear. Oh! Or maybe my hair suddenly turned green or white.  
Eh. 'Different' is okay, I guess.

I smile, "I'll take that was a compliment?"  
Wendy keeps staring at me for a few more seconds and then looks away, "Take it as you will."  
I pout, _take it as you will_? What the heck does that mean?  
If anything, I think I've improved a lot since elementary school. I'm... better. Plus, my fashion sense has definitely become less tacky.

Hmph, _take it as you will. _She doesn't know what she's talking about.  
_I_ think I'm pretty awesome, Wendy Darling.

* * *

Math class. Room C011. Shared with the Frenchies but thankfully the two classes take place at different times.  
Hello again, enemy.

"Are you going to keep up that staring contest with the door or are you going to behave normally?" A tall brunette girl with sharp green eyes asks as she walks up beside me.  
I glance at her unimpressed face.  
"Just having a quick showdown." I reply, "This big idiot needs to be put in his place."  
The brunette raises an eyebrow, "The door, you mean?"  
I nod, "Oh yeah. You wouldn't _believe_ the words coming out his mouth. Thinks he's all tough!"  
"Freak."  
"I try my best."  
"You're Alexander Reid, right?" The brunette asks, folding her arms, "I swear with a name like that and a change of clothes you'd fit in perfectly with Rosalaya and Lysander..."  
I smile at her, "Havn't the slighest clue who they are, but you can call me Alexy."

The brunette nods slowly, "I knew you looked familiar. I'm Charlotte."  
My jaw drops. Not literally, but I'm pretty sure my feelings are clearly shown on my face at the moment.  
She's the girl Armin won't shut up about? But she's... she's _pretty_! How'd he get her to talk to him?

Charlotte smirks, "What? Do I surprise you?"  
I shake my head, "No, it's just-" _My brother probably has a crush on you. Stop lending him your phone._ Was what I wanted to say, but my words were cut off by the evil blonde known as Amber.  
If she were a character in Pretty Little Liars, she'd totally be dead.

"Don't talk to the likes of this pig!" Amber snaps, pulling Charlotte away. Her pale blue eyes look at me for no more than a second before she wrinkles her face in disgust, "Honest to God, hon, _stop associating yourself with the lower class_!"  
I feel like I should be offended, but instead I'm leaning towards being amused.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, Amber. You don't really care if-"  
"Of _course_ I care, hon! My friends can't hang out with my not-friends, it's in the book!" Amber squeals, eying my like I'm some sort of human-mutant hybrid.  
The book?  
What book?  
I'd very much like to read this 'book'.

Charlotte pushes Amber away, "Stop fussing." she says flatly, glancing over at the clock hanging on the wall, "We have to get to class."  
Amber blinks and looks over at the clock as well.  
"Oh, well then." The blonde adjusts her hair and glares at me, "Have a terrible day, Reid." she snarls, already strutting away.  
Charlotte's shoulders sag and follows the life size Barbie up the stairs.

Huh. Well that was a strange encounter.

The bell rings only a few seconds after and I'm forced to enter the room of bad grades and calculators.  
Ah, math. How I resent thee.

* * *

". . . and then Castiel was all like, _you have such a flat chest_, and reasonably I was like, _why're you looking there?_ and then he- oh, hey Alexy!" Iris says, dropping her story mid-sentence as I walk by.  
She's chatting with a green haired boy and a girl wearing a blue shirt, two people who I don't know the names of, and is grinning at me like I've been gone for a hundred years.  
"Wanna have lunch with us in the theatre?"

Still pretty bummed out about the _'please visit after school'_ notes I received in both math and science, I nod.  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?"  
The girl in the blue shirt smiles politely and introduces her self as Melody, the green haired boy as Jade.  
They seem nice enough.

We make our way through the school pretty easily, Iris is continuing her Castiel story to Melody and I'm trying to make chitchat with Jade.  
"So, uh, green hair. Wow."  
"Hm, blue hair. Wow."  
I frown. Touche, green man. Touche.  
"Do you like plants?" I ask, assuming from the gardening gloves and muddy boots that he does.  
If this turns out like Violette not liking flowers, then-  
"Actually yes. I'm in the schools gardening club, you looking to join?" Jade asks, sounding pretty hopeful while thinking I'm a potential member for the boring activity.  
Oooh, plants. Exciting.  
"Not really."  
"Oh."  
"Sorry."  
"..."

Conversation: Failed.

"Here we are!" Iris announces, swinging the theatre door open, "Say, Melody, do you still have the key to the costume closet?"  
Melody blinks and pulls out a set of silver keys, "Right here, why?"  
A wide grin spreads across Iris's face, "I have an idea."

I don't think I'm going to like this idea.

* * *

I always knew I was destined to be an evil villain.

"_BAHAHAHAHA! _Fear me!" I shout, raising my plastic royal staff up in the air. I'm pretty sure it's a prop for the Queen of Hearts costume Iris is marching around in, but at the moment it's part of my evil werewolf king act.  
Up to date, I've destroyed three imaginary cities and am trying to take over the Flower Kingdom.  
Man, am I good at this evil thing or what?

"Off with his head!" Iris orders, pointing a finger at me, "Quick, servant, kill him!"  
Jade, who chose a rose costume, doesn't look very threatening as he comes to the queens rescue with a dollar store sword in his hands.  
"Go home, villain. You are not wanted here." The rose boy says in a monotone-like voice. _Somebody_ needs to get this guy in the drama department.

"You cannot defeat me, puny plants! I am the werewolf king!" I shout, earning a few claps from the small audience that decided to check out what the heck was going on.

"Return to Wolf Country and your life will be spared!" Iris says moments before the cut out picture of a daisy falls off her crown.  
"Your powers are weakening!" I laugh, kicking aside a plastic chair, "Flower Country shall be mine!"  
"Never." Jade says, "You have to kill me and the queen before you can take over."  
I narrow my eyes and look around for Melody. She was supposed to be on my team, but I honestly have no clue where she ran off to.  
I can't win on a one person team!

Just as I'm about to say something, the girl in question jumps out onto the stage dressed in a pink fairy costume, waving a tiny yellow wand.  
"Let there be peace between the two sides!" She says, prancing over to us, "Your rivalry has gone on long enough!"

Iris folds her arms, "No way! The Werewolf King trampled all over my lovely patch of roses! My servant here is the only living rose left!"  
Jade did his best to look sad.  
I look away and stick my nose in the air, "And the Queen of Flowers planted marigolds in front of my castle when she knew I didn't want them there!"

"You did to! You placed an order specifically for marigolds!"  
"I asked for lilies!"  
"Liar!"  
"Oh no. Don't fight." Jade says, putting his hands in the air, "The Fairy is right, we need to make peace."

Melody threw her tiny yellow want at my head. It bounced off my wolf mask and echoed on the floor.  
Right as it began rolling in circles, the door to the theatre opened with a bang and a very angry looking Mrs. Shermansky stood glaring at us.

I glance at Iris.  
She looks at Jade.  
Jade peaks over at Melody.

"I-uh, I suppose I should have warned that the stage and costumes were off limits..."


End file.
